Cold coffe
by Miss purple24
Summary: ella es como el café frió en la mañana, ella lo hará temblar en cualquier momento, le encanta la manera en la que ella despierta Cold Coffee Pd: D! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece


¡Hola! Jeje, aquí les traigo un pequeño one-short, el cual está inspirado en la canción "cold coffee" de Ed Sheeran, este one-short en realidad se trata de un reto de la página de Facebook "lo que callamos los fanfickers", jaja bueno, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de reto. Y también en el hecho de hacer un one short inspirado en una canción, pero bueno, ya paro con tanto palabrerío y los dejo leer, bye, nos leemos el lunes

Nota:

Pareja: Blossick

Rated: k+

Estado: one-short, complete

Blossom: 26

Brick: 29

Pd:

\- D! powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece

\- perdonen los errores ortográficos

* * *

 **Cold Coffee**

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con pereza, estaba cansado, y su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- No volveré a tomar whisky con cola… nunca – murmuro el joven hombre mientras se quitaba su abrigo negro y lo dejaba caer al suelo, camino vagamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio que portaba su departamento, sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama soltando un suspiro de felicidad

En el interior de su camisa negra se colaron dos pequeñas manos, causando que escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al sentir el frió que portaban estas, una risita llego a sus oídos, se contagió de esta, como si entendiera el chiste de esa acción.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso – comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se reincorporaba, la chica saco las manos de debajo de la camisa de aquel joven

\- Es mi venganza… ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer? – exigió la joven mirándolo con el ceño un poco fruncido

\- Salí con Butch y Boomer – contesto el mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella, quien se cruzó de brazos mirándolo incrédula

\- ¿A dónde si se puede saber?

\- Ah… Blossom… - Brick desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos rosas

\- Brick – la pelirroja se acercó más a su antiguo némesis, sabía perfectamente que con esa acción iba a conseguir respuestas

\- Fuimos a bar, y ya… - el chico se levantó de la cama, en dirección al único baño que portaba ese departamento, abrió el pequeño botiquín en busca de una pastillas para tratar su dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Qué haré contigo Brick? – la chica se posó en el umbral de la puerta con su mirada fija en el adolescente de ojos carmesí

\- ¿Quedarte conmigo por siempre? no sé, es una muy buena opción – dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía del baño, ahora como fin de llegar a la cocina – o, también puedes quedarte conmigo por ahora – Brick salió de la cocina con un vaso lleno de agua y las dos pastillas en la mano

\- No estoy diciendo que te dejaré, solo que no me gusta que vayan a esos lugares, y creo que Bubbles y Buttercup están de acuerdo conmigo– la chica se descruzo de brazos y relajando su semblante

\- No te preocupes por eso Bloss, nosotros, se puede decir que literalmente vivíamos en esos lugares antes – dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama

\- Jum, aun así no me gusta

\- ¿no te gusta estar sola? – se acostó nuevamente en la cama, la miró por unos breves segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos carmesís

\- …si, eso, no me gusta estar sola – contesto un poco pensativa mientras se acercaba a él, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos

\- ¿Entonces quieres que todas las noches te acompañe?

\- Um…si – la pelirroja lo miro aun pensativa ante sus palabras

\- Bien, solo te digo que no te lo recomiendo – Brick colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, usándolos como almohada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – la pelirroja arqueo una de sus cejas

\- Um…esta noche veras el porqué, ahora, me dormiré un rato – la pelirroja lo miró desconcertada. Sin embargo no volvió a preguntar, ella solo desapareció después de entrar a una pequeña habitación llena de libros

A la mañana siguiente se podía llegar apreciar entremedio de las sabanas dos largas cabelleras naranjas, las cuales eran propiedad de los antiguos liderares de los dos bandos de héroes y villanos más conocidos en Townsville, el ancho cuerpo del hombre cubría casi por su totalidad el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

Los rayos del sol se empezaron a infiltrar entre las cortinas que cubrían la única ventana que tenía ese departamento. Un gruñido salió de los labios del joven mientras ejercía más presión en sus párpados.

La chica que era cubierta por él se empezó a remover, tratando de zafarse de esa cálida prisión. Brick la abrazo aún más fuerte con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- Brick

\- Cinco minutos mas

\- Brick – la chica retiro su rostro del pecho de su antiguo némesis, para mirar ese rostro masculino, el suspiro, dándose por vencido, ella se logró escapar de esos musculosos brazos. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de darle un corto beso, miró su cuerpo desnudo se sonrojo por unos segundos antes de tomar la camiseta negra de su novio y colocársela, esta le quedaba ridículamente enorme, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el café de su novio y su té con dos terrones de azúcar

Ya preparados estos regreso a la habitación, se sentó en la cama dejando de paso el café de su chico en la mesa de noche y encendiendo la TV, este al sentir el hundimiento de la cama a sus pies abrió sus ojos dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos tono carmesí, observo a la chica que le daba la espalda mirando la pantalla de televisión muy entretenida mientras tomaba su te, un delicioso olor a café llego a él, busco en la habitación dicho aroma, al ya tenerlo en su campo de visión extendió una de sus manos para tomar este y dar un trago, lo dejo nuevamente y se puso de pie para colocarse sus calzoncillos

\- Buenos días bello durmiente – saludo burlonamente la pelirroja sin mirarlo

\- Buenos días preciosa – el chico se acomodó su coleta con su mirada fija en aquella chica, una sonrisa burlona surco su rostro al verla vestida con su camisa – sabes, esta mañana despertaste de la manera más hermosa

\- ¿eso significa que todas las otras mañanas me despierto horrible? – la joven por fin se dignó a dirigirle la mirada con una ceja en alto y aun con su sonrisa burlona

\- No, claro que no, todas las mañanas despierta hermosa – el pelirrojo tomo el café y se sentó al lado de la chica, quien recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el

\- Blossom… - la llamo, ella la miró curiosa

\- ¿si?

\- Eres como el café frio por la mañana

\- ¿ah? – lo miró con más confusión aun - ¿sigues ebrio?

La risa del pelirrojo resonó en la habitación, siendo acompañada por una risa nerviosa de parte de ella.


End file.
